


Zimbits June Updates

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Time for Year 4!





	1. Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne can't help but looking over her fence. She just wants this blond frog to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE’RE BACK FOR YEAR 4!

“What are you doing?”

“Shut it, Li. I am trying to get a look at the new frogs.”

Li sighs and she joins her friend Anne, who is looking over their fence. Li and Anne finally got the chance to live in the frat house of their varsity team: the Samwell female lacrosse team, not associated with the male team thank you very much.

Their frat house is next to the so-called “Haus”, the frat house of the Samwell Male Hockey Team and every September, the new members of their team are allowed to step foot in the Haus.

And Anne loves watching it.

“Do you see that frog?” she nods towards the smaller guy. He’s blond and he doesn’t seem to fit in with his buff teammates, but he also seems very happy to be there.

“Yes, Anne, I see him. Can we leave now?” Li sighs, “We’re spying on our neighbours. This is creepy.”

Li turns around and she hears Anne sigh before she follows Li back inside.

* * *

Anne doesn’t want to be obsessed with this new frog on the Samwell Male Hockey team, but Anne is obsessed with this new frog on the Samwell Male Hockey Team.

She doesn’t want to admit it, but every now and then she looks over the fence just to see how he’s doing.

“Why are you so keen on that kid?” Li asks.

“I don’t know, Li,” Anne says and she goes back to looking over their fence, “There is something about him. Do you see him?”

“Yes.”

“The other day I heard that team captain mutter about him. I guess he isn’t being liked.”

“That’s a shame, Anne, but what can we do about it. We both know that the captain of the hockey team is Jack Zimmermann, and he’s tough.”

“I know, but I just want them to get along.”

Li snorts. “Don’t tell me you’re shipping them.”

Anne turns to her friend. “What?”

But Li just waves it off.

* * *

Another year at the Samwell Female Lacrosse team house, another year of spying on Anne’s frog.

On the first day, the now-sophmore showed up with a woman who’s probably his mother. He’s now a resident of the Haus.

“Congrats,” Li says sarcastically, “He now lives next to us. Does that make your stalker sense tingle with excitement?”

“Shut it, Li!” 

Sure, Anne might be a bit of a creep, but she just feels a rush of protectiveness towards this kid. Judging from his accent, he’s from the South. That, and he is openly gay.

Li might not know this, but Anne can relate to that. She’s also from the South and she knows how people can be there, especially since Anne is gay as well and black. Surely, not all people from the South are like that, but she feels a shared bond.

There’s a big difference, though: Anne is not out.

Watching this kid has been, well, kind of inspiring. She sees how this wacky hockey team accepts him. Even the captain, Jack Zimmermann, seems nicer to him. They are probably friends now. She just wants this kid to be happy.

* * *

Li has a friend named Caitlin Farmer, who is a member of the Samwell Female Volleyball team. Caitlin Farmer happens to be dating Chris Chow, goalie for the Samwell Male Hockey team.

“According to Caitlin, everyone calls him Bitty,” Li says while Anne is once again looking over their fence. 

“Bitty? As in Itty Bitty?” she asks.

Li shrugs. “Don’t ask me. I am not stalking him 24/7.”

Anne is not stalking Bitty 24/7. She doesn’t even peek over the fence every damn day. She does not know his whereabouts when he isn’t at home. She just… watches over him.

“Speaking of…” Li says and Anne sees Bitty and Jack Zimmermann talking together. Anne can’t help but notice how Bitty looks at Jack when Jack is looking away.

Li’s words ring in her ear.  _Don’t tell me you’re shipping them._

Woops.

* * *

After all, Anne ‘ships’ Bitty with happiness.

And she firmly believes that Jack Zimmermann can be Bitty’s happiness.

* * *

It’s Anne and Li’s senior year and Jack Zimmermann has graduated. Anne knows that he’s in the NHL now.

And every time, Anne notices that Bitty comes home late. He’s been travelling a lot. She doesn’t really think about it. After all, it’s Bitty’s business and Anne is not a stalker.

Weeks pass, and Anne notices something else. Li sees it as well.

“Anne, I know I am not the Bitty expert here, but I have the feeling something is wrong,” Li says. This time, she’s peeking over their fence. A couple of people from the team are outside, having a small barbecue, and Bitty’s constantly looking on his phone.

Anne stands next to her friend and her face falls. “He seems a bit, I don’t know, lonely?”

Li nods sadly.

* * *

“I am never getting drunk again!” Li yells loudly.

Anne shuts her friend down. It is 5am and they decided to go out, and now Li is drunk. “Li, please, people are sleeping!”

Anne is walking Li home through the pouring rain at 5am. That is how much Anne loves her. Only recently she found out that their relationship might be heading in a different direction, but both women don’t discuss it.

They’re almost at their frat house when someone runs past them. 

“Hey, is that-”

“Shhh, Li. Sleeping people,” Anne hisses back.

“Sorry, sorry,” Li whispers, “But isn’t that the former captain? Jack Zimmermann?”

Anne’s head jerks towards the direction of the Haus. Li is right. Jack fucking Zimmermann, who has just finished an NHL game, is standing in front of the door at 5am in the pouring rain.

Anne and Li hide behind their fence.

The door of the Haus flies open and Bitty from all people almost jumps on Jack. Then he ushers him inside and the door closes behind them. 

“Interesting,” Li says, a little bit slurred.

Interesting indeed.

* * *

After that, Bitty smiles more. Others also ‘chirp’ Bitty about his apparent boyfriend. Oh, and Jack Zimmermann shows up more often, even though he has graduated.

“I think… they might be in love,” Li says carefully. They’re once again watching over their fence and the Samwell Hockey team is having a snowball fight outside. Jack and Bitty are very close.

“I think that you might be right, Li,” Anne says back and the two of them move away from the fence to give the Samwell Hockey team members their privacy.

Li nods and the two of them make their way inside. “Anne, I know this might sound weird, but are we in love?”

Anne stops mid-step.

“I-”

“I think we are, Anne.”

* * *

Of course, Jack and Bitty don’t talk to Anne and Li. Why would they? They don’t even know them.

Anne and Li might never figure out if Jack and Bitty are actually together, but that is okay. They both seem happy, especially Bitty.

It’s the day after graduation and all their stuff is packed. This summer, Li is travelling to Anne’s place to meet her family in person and then after that, the two of them are going to Li’s place to do the same.

They hear a honk.

“We’re done with Samwell!”

Anne and Li look over the fence and they see Bitty standing on the porch of the Haus. He’s waving at his three friends, who are now Samwell alumni.

His three friends step into the car and Bitty waves as they drive away. When they’re out of sight, Bitty sighs and he sits down on the porch.

Li taps Anne’s shoulder.

“What?” she asks.

“Say something,” Li says.

Anne’s widen. “He doesn’t know me!”

“Anne, just like those three friends, we’re about to drive off. This is your chance.” Li squeezes her hand.

Anne gulps, but then she nods. She walks to the Haus and Bitty looks up in surprise when he sees her.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hey,” Anne says nervously, “Look, I know you don’t know me, and this might sound weird, but I want to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Bitty seems confused, which is understandable.

“You don’t know it, but over the past three years, your happiness and presence has given me strenght. I just graduated and I wanted to thank you and to say goodbye.”

Bitty smiles and he gets up. “What is your name?”

“Anne. I live next door?”

Bitty’s smile widens. “Well, Anne, you’re right. I don’t really know what is going on, but the pleasure was all mine.”

The two of them talk a little bit more and the next thing she knows, Bitty is shoving some leftover pie in her hands. They say goodbye, since Bitty apparently has to go to Providence, the city where Jack plays hockey.

Li is still waiting at the fence.

“Well?” she asks.

“I have pie,” Anne says instead of answering. She takes Li’s hand and together they walk back to the Samwell Female Lacrosse team’s house. Now, it’s time for pie, then it’s time for their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Anne and Li get their confirmation when Jack and Bitty kiss at the Stanley Cup final ;)


	2. Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I try to publish these things before the update, but I assumed that Ngozi would publish it in the evening, aka Tuesday morning for me, and that I had some time, you know? So I went out for dinner, not thinking much about it, and I ended up almost crying in the restaurant.
> 
> Ah.

“Jack?”

Jack is standing awkwardly in front of the Haus. “Hey Bittle.”

“What are you doing here?” Bitty asks, “Where is Johnson?” Johnson had asked Bitty to come over to the Haus so that he could officially hand Bitty the keys of the Haus. 

But Johnson is nowhere to be seen and an awkward looking Jack is standing in front of the front door.

“Uh, about that… Johnson handed me the keys and he told me to give them to you, because, and I quote, ‘That is way better for the narrative of the ship and the story, bro’,” Jack seems as confused as Bitty, “He talks a lot about ships. I never saw him as a sailor kind of guy.”

Jack holds out the key.

“So. Here.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

The two of them stand in awkward silence. But then the door opens and Holster is demanding pie.

* * *

“I’m sorry I can’t drive you back to Samwell,” Jack says, but Bitty shakes his head.

“Oh honey, don’t worry about it,” Bitty says quickly, “The train ride isn’t that bad.”

“I just don’t want to say bye already,” Jack says.

“You’re adorable,” Bitty says and he leans in for a kiss. 

“You got everything?”

Bitty checks his stuff. He has his most of his clothes, his keys to the Haus, Señor Bun, his phone and headphones, and a book. He’s all ready.

“All clear, captain,” Bitty says.

“Oh wait!” Jack suddenly says and he runs through his apartment, looking for something. Bitty frowns in confusion. Then Jack comes back and he holds out a key. “You forgot your key.”

“I have my key?” Bitty says.

“No, I mean, to my place,” Jack deadpans, as if he’s not giving Bitty the keys to his apartment for the first time. 

“You’re giving me a key to your place?” Bitty asks in shock.

“Yeah?” Again, complete deadpan.

Before Jack can hand him the key, Bitty tackles him into a hug. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Bits.”


	3. Mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty finds a mug in Jack's kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up and wow, Ngozi surprised us all by uploading 4.3 four days earlier.
> 
> With other words, this is not written before the update happened. With more words,
> 
> ([x](http://naruto-uzufuckit.tumblr.com/post/175013369257/the-fandom-ngozi-right-now))

“Jack, what is this?”

Bitty is holding a blue mug that has a picture of a jar of jelly on it and it says “I don’t think you’re ready for this jelly”. Jack would never buy this himself. Besides, he misses most of the puns people throw at him.

Jack looks up from his book.

“A mug? To drink out?”

“But why? It doesn’t fit the others?”

Jack looks puzzled. “It’s your mug?”

“No?” Bitty would remember buying a masterpiece like this. 

“Yes, it is?” Jack says, “I bought it for you. The other day I was out with Snowy and Poots and I saw this mug and I decided I needed to buy it for you.”

“I have my own mug in your apartment?” Bitty asks in surprise. After all, they’ve only been dating for half a year.

“Yes?” Jack asks, confused. It seems like such a normal thing to have a mug for your boyfriend in your apartment.

But it’s not normal to Bitty. At least, not yet. 

Jack turns back to his book and Bitty puts the mug, his mug, back in the kitchen cabinet and he feels a new sense of happiness. Jack is in for the long haul, and so is Bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to thank the people who always like all my Update fics every time they stumble upon the series. I’m glad to see that my random lil snippets amuse people.


End file.
